The Adventures of Cream and Cheese!
by Angelic Feathers
Summary: Its such a beautiful day and Cream's picking flowers for her mother! But her day will soon be ruined when a certain somebody shows up...


**Disclaimer: I don't own nobody! They all belong to SEGA! Well, maybe the narrator…he belongs to me.**

**The Adventures of Cream and Cheese!**

* * *

_Hello! I'm the narrator of this story and OH! What a beautiful day._

_Mr. Sun is out and he's showing everyone his ray of sunshine!_

_A little rabbit, around the age of 6, looked outside from the window. This little rabbit is named Cream. She's a very sweet little girl so full of innocence and joy. It looks like she wants to go outside…_

"Wow!" said Cream as she looked at the light that spread across the gardens and forest that was right outside her home. "Look Cheese! It's such a beautiful today!"

"Chao chao!" responded the Chao, named Cheese.

"Hey Cheese, let's go pick some flowers for Mommy! She sure would like that!" Cream said to her little friend.

Cheese smiled. "Chao!"

Cream headed for the door and then looked back at her mother, Vanilla, who was sitting down on a chair, reading. "Mommy! I'm going to go pick some flowers for you!"

Vanilla giggled. "Okay honey, have fun!"

"We will!"

* * *

_And so, Cream and Cheese headed outside and ran towards some pretty flowers that were nearby. Oh, they had so much fun, running around and choosing which flowers would be best to give to her mother! But soon, Cream's fun-filled day would soon come to an end…_

_A certain somebody was coming._

_And it wasn't somebody that Cream liked._

…_But it's not Eggman were talking about here!_

"CHAO!" Cheese yelled all of a sudden while tugging on his best friend's dress.

Cream turned to her Chao. "Cheese? What's wrong?"

_Cheese pointed to the problem and Cream's smile then twisted into a frown. Her pretty, orange eyes soon turned dark._

_It was the figure of a hedgehog coming closer._

_It was the one person Cream hated more than Eggman._

_It was…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

"It's that _bastard _hedgehog…" Cream said quietly, with a creepy tone in her voice. As soon as Sonic came closer, the scary look on her face turned back to the innocent look she always had.

"Hiya, Cream!" Sonic said happily. "What're you doing?"

Cream smiled. "I'm picking flowers for my Mommy!"

"Really? That's very nice of you."

Cream frowned. Sonic noticed the sad look she had on her face.

"…Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Mr. Sonic, I was having such a good day but then something happened and now my day's not so good anymore!" she replied, with a tearful looks in her eyes.

"Awww…what happened? What's the problem?"

"Well, you see Mr. Sonic…"

"Yes…?"

"The problem is…"

"…Yeah…?"

"…**_YOU._**"

_Sonic looked at Cream as he saw her frown then turn into the scariest grin and her innocent eyes turn red with rage. All I can say now is that Sonic is in deep shit._

_Cream whipped out a knife out of nowhere, similar to how Amy Rose gets her Piko Piko Hammer. She stabbed it straight into Sonic's chest and continued to stab the knife in and out. Blood splattered all over and Sonic screamed whilst the little rabbit girl was in a stabby-happy mode._

"**_DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE!!!!_**" she yelled as was killing Sonic with her knife.

"AAAAHHHHHH!! **SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!!!**" Sonic shrieked.

Cheese was busy clapping ever-so-happily and cheering for Cream and was also getting blood splattering all over it's head and body.

"Chao! Chao! Hehehehe!" Cheese laughed.

_Sonic was still screaming like a maniac. But then again, who wouldn't? He's getting killed by a psycho bunny! That's fucking messed up!_

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. **FUCKING. DIE?!?**" Cream then stopped hitting his chest with her knife. She then aimed it at Sonic's head and oh, my. Lots of blood there! After a few stabbings to the head, chest and crotch, Cream stood over Sonic's bleeding body.

"Yay! Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"T-Tails…I love you…augh…" And with that, Sonic died.

"I always knew that idiot was gay. Especially when he has theme songs about teamwork, rainbows and SHIT." The little rabbit then looked at her dress. "Oh my…my dress is a mess! …hehe! That rhymed!"

Cream then looked at Cheese. "C'mon, Cheese. Lets go home and give these flowers to Mommy!"

_And so, Cream and Cheese left the field of flowers and also left Sonic's dead body there as well. Once the 2 friends left, Shadow the Hedgehog appeared and danced around the dead body and threw a party. And everybody got drunk._

_But anyway, lets get to Cream and Cheese, shall we?  
_

* * *

"Mommy! I'm home!" said Cream, as she entered the house.

Vanilla walked up to her daughter and looked down to see that her dress was full of blood and guts. "Oh dear! Cream! What happened?"

"I killed Mr. Sonic!"

Vanilla was silent for a moment. But then she laughed.

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful. Did he die painfully?"

"He sure did, Mommy!"

"That's my girl!"

Cream then showed her mother the flowers she got for her. "These are for you!"

Vanilla took the pretty flowers from Cream's hands and smelt them. "Awww…they smell lovely. Thankyou, Cream!" She then kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Oh yes, Cream, I baked us a carrot cake! Lets all go eat it together and you can tell me all about how you killed Mr. Sonic!"

"Yay!" cheered Cream and Cheese.

_And that was the end of that happy story. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla lived happily ever after! The only one who didn't was Sonic. And Amy. But who cares?_

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: _**I don't hate Sonic. Or any other characters. If you feel offended by this story, don't bother commenting on it then! And also – Cream hates Sonic because…she just does. XD I love Sonic the Hedgehog, he's more awesome than Cream but just because I love a character doesn't mean I have to be well, cruel, eh?  **_HAVE A NICE DAY!_**


End file.
